Series 11
The eleventh season of the television series first aired in 2007. The season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Soon after the episodes aired, the DVD Engines and Escapades was released, bringing the total number of episodes this season to twenty-six. Episodes Songs * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Rollcall (High Definition/Re-Shot) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Duke of Boxford * Mr. Percival * The Storyteller * The Chinese Dragon * The Dairy Manager * The School Choir (vocalises) * Dowager Hatt (not named in US narration) * Cyril the Fogman (not named) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Kuffy the Clown (does not speak) * Murdoch (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * Two members of the Railway Board (cameo) * The Baker (cameo) * "Dusty" Dave (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Harold (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse Keeper (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Whiff * Billy * Hector * Madge * The Carpenter * The Engineer * The Magician * The Policeman Half Hour format When season 11 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, each broadcast featured 2 episodes from Season 11, a segment called Fun Times with our Friends dedicated to one of the engines on Sodor and past animated learning segments and songs from seasons 8, 9 and 10 were used. New Friends * Thomas and the Storyteller * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Jeremy * Song: There's Always Something New * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Learning Segment - Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby * Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage Hopes and Dreams * Dream On * Learning Segment - Dot to Dot - Toby * Learning Segment - Toby's New Shed '' * '''Fun Times with our Friends - Henry' * Learning Segment - Happy or Sad? '' * Dirty Work The Unexpected * Hector the Horrid * ''Learning Segment: What Does Harold See? '' * 'Song: Surprises' * '''Fun Times with our Friends - James' * Learning Segment: Which Whistle Suits Thomas? * Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic Believing * Thomas and the Spaceship * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Edward * Learning Segment: What Does Toby See? * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - James '' * Henry's Lucky Day Sight and Sound * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Emily * 'Song: Sounds (Alternate Cut)' * '''Fun Times with our Friends - Percy' * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust - Emily * Thomas and the Big Bang Being on Time * Smoke and Mirrors * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Henry Huffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Learning Segment: Job Destination '' * Thomas Sets Sail Experience * Don't be Silly, Billy * ''Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - James * Song: Patience * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Learning Segment: Clever Percy '' * Edward and the Mail Fun and Games * Hide and Peep * ''Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Percy * Song: Party Time (Alternate Cut) * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Painting James * Toby's Triumph Pushing and Pulling * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Learning Segment: Percy Huffs out of the Station * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Learning Segment: Getting to the Washdown '' * Thomas in Trouble Directions * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * ''Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Gordon * Song: Navigation * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Learning Segment: Percy's Treasure * Percy and the Left Luggage/Percy and the Baggage Variety * Ding-a-Ling * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine: Edward * Learning Segment: Being Repainted '' * '''Fun Times with our Friends - James' * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engine * Cool Truckings Doing Your Best * Skarloey Storms Through * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Song: The Narrow Gauge Engines * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Learning Segment: Mavis as a Steam Engine '' * Duncan Does it All Team Work * Sir Handel in Charge * ''Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Emily * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * ''Learning Segment: Sharing Trucks '' * Wash Behind Your Buffers Trivia * This was the last season of a few things: ** Sharon Miller's last season as script editor. ** The last season to exclusively use models. ** The last season shot in 50fps (converted to 60fps for NTSC regions). ** The last until the Season 17 to feature 26 episodes. * This was also the first season of a few things as well: ** The first season filmed digitally in high defintion. ** Christopher Skala's first season as executive producer. ** The first season to feature the Engine Rollcall lyrics incorperated into the theme song. ** The first season in which Harold does not appear since his introduction in the second season, although he does appear in a deleted scene from Wash Behind Your Buffers. ** The first season to have the funnel change on the roll call ending. * When this season aired on PBS Kids Sprout, several episodes used the intros from the eighth or twelfth seasons. This also applies to several episodes that were released on several US DVDs. * When Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid, Thomas and the Spaceship, Don't be Silly, Billy and Hide and Peep were released on DVD, some of the scenes were changed compared to the half hour TV airings on PBS Kids and Nick Jr. airings. * This season was never shown on Norwegian television. It was released directly to DVD. * In Australia, episodes from this season were released on The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 and The Complete Eleventh Series before airing on television. The season finally aired on ABC2 from September 9th, 2011. * The US dubs of Hector the Horrid, Thomas and the Big Bang, Don't be Silly, Billy and Percy and the Baggage were only shown on television, and to date, not released on home video in any form yet. Gallery File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese35.jpg File:Whiff.png File:BillyPromo.png File:Hector.png TV Opening File:ThomasTVOpening1.png File:ThomasTVOpening2.png File:ThomasTVOpening3.png File:Season10Opening8.png File:Season10Opening9.png File:Season10Opening10.png File:Season10Opening11.png File:Season10Opening13.png File:Season10Opening14.png File:Season10Opening15.png File:Season10Opening16.png TV Ending File:Season10Closing6.png File:Season10Closing7.png File:Season10Closing8.png File:Season10Closing9.png File:Season10Closing10.png File:Season10Closing11.png Title Sequence File:TheWindmillSeason11.png File:Season11titlesequence.png File:ThomasSeason11opening2.png File:TheWatermillintheEleventhSeasonopeningtitles.png File:RailUnderRoadBridgeandSignalboxSeason11.png File:ThomasSeason11opening.png Island of Sodor opening sequence File:Season11Opening1.png File:Season11Opening2.png File:Season11Opening3.png File:Season11Opening4.png File:Season11Opening5.png File:Season11Opening6.png File:Season11Opening7.png File:Season11Opening8.png Engines and Escapades opening sequence File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening1.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening2.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening3.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening4.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening5.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening6.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening7.png File:EnginesandEscapadesOpening8.png Ending Sequence File:ThomasEndCredits5.png Behind the Scenes File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel1.PNG|Storyboard File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel2.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel3.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel4.PNG File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel5.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel6.png File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheesestoryboardreel7.png File:Silly-Billy-36.jpg File:Silly-Billy-39.jpg File:Silly-Billy-40.jpg File:Silly-Billy-42.jpg File:Silly-Billy-45.jpg File:Silly-Billy-46.jpg File:Silly-Billy-47.jpg File:Silly-Billy-48.jpg File:Silly-Billy-49.jpg File:Silly-Billy-50.jpg File:Hector'sModelBehindtheScenes.jpg|Hector's eleventh season model File:BillyModel.jpg|Billy's eleventh season model File:WhiffModel.png|Whiff's eleventh season model Category:Television Series